I'd Lie
by brooke summers1610
Summary: Because at the end of the day..if you asked Sunako if she loved Kyohei..she'd lie. Songfic, one shot, kyonako! 3


**A/N: For those of you who don't know, I've been on a Taylor Swift streak lately so naturally I now have a bunch of one shots drifting around in my head. The characters here might be OOC but people do change right? I'm just hoping the change will seem natural so do RnR and leave your thoughts please? Thanks for clicking on my story! ^^**

**The song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift as aforementioned. I really recommend listening to it as you read since i tried to roughly get the scene to play out along with the lyrics but don't press play till I say so! ^^**

**I dedicate this to Deviation27 for being nice enough to review almost every story i've ever put up here. Thanks sweetie and hope you like this!**

* * *

Sunako yawned and checked her watch again, her fingers drumming impatiently on the steering wheel.

She often wondered why she bothered sticking to this arrangement. She loved chocolate but this, waiting every Saturday night outside some fancy restaurant to pick up Kyohei from a date, was exhausting. It wasn't _her _fault he couldn't afford his own ride yet.

She never wondered long. Kyohei was the only thing she couldn't lie to herself about. Well, the only thing she couldn't lie to herself about _completely._

Sure it was nice to get to devour the free chocolate his dates invariably gave him (she was sure it had _nothing_ to do with her telling the Goth Loli girls Kyohei was addicted to chocolate in their last year of high school) and unlike when back in high school she didn't have to wait for Valentine's Day to come around to get some.

But most of it was because of him.

That blasted creature of the light.

A lot of things had changed over the last few years.

She had finally agreed to at _least_ make herself look presentable before leaving the house i.e. wearing more T-shirts and jeans instead of sweatpants and jumpers. She had even accepted and often used Noi's gift of a fully stocked make-up box.

She especially liked eyeliner. Now she rarely went out without it and Noi encouraged her since the black made her eyes look even purpler and her lashes thicker. Eye shadow was used only when Noi and Tamao were there to coax her into it.

They in their turn had agreed to let her room remain her private haven and gotten used to the screams of tortured humans coming from within.

***press play on that song!***

And she had started admitting to herself she liked spending time with Kyohei. All of them attended different colleges so they saw each other a little less, making time with them and especially him a luxury instead of the norm.

All four of her friends still stayed with her in her aunt's mansion but of all of them she enjoyed his company best.

"Sorry Sunako! Here."

He slid into the passenger seat and tossed her a box of chocolates.

The passenger seat was suddenly radiantly beautiful. She felt a faint tingle in her nose.

Old habits die hard.

"Mmm.." she sniffed the contents appreciatively.

"Rich girl this time huh? This is fancy stuff."

"Yup. Even so, this date was horrifying! I mean, she looks gorgeous but she could barely control herself! She kept making these barely-veiled sexual references! And that silly waitress…"

He went on telling her how his date had gone while she listened almost reflexively. What she was really concentrating on was how his eyes had so many shades of brown and gold in them and trying to see if she could distinguish them enough to count them.

"This is why I will never ever fall in love. I just don't understand you women." he sighed, mussing up his hair.

Sunako laughed and started the engine, secretly wishing she could beat him until he retracted that statement.

"Well you only have two more months of Saturdays to go. Then you'll have paid off your punishment."

"Remind me not to bet against you."

"Hey you could've just bought me six months worth of chocolate, you chose the cheapskate's way out."

"Like you don't relish Saturday nights with me." he joked.

That hit too close to home.

Sunako forced out a smile and quickly changed topic.

"Here."

She reached down and put on his favorite cd.

He grinned appreciatively and sat back in his chair, his slender fingers tapping out the rhythm.

"I got you a new shirt from that shop opposite my college. Since I got blood on your white one the other day."

He sniggered; he had surprised her by opening her room door during a particularly gory scene of her movie and the suddenness of his beauty during such violence had caused a particularly explosive nosebleed.

He opened the bag and smiled.

"My favorite color-"

"Green" she cut in, smiling a little.

It suited him, not that he needed help with his looks.

She still wished he were as dark as she was but since she had discovered that he was dark inside in his own hot-tempered way she had learned to deal with his face.

And green suited him, bringing out the gold of his hair and his eyes.

They kept up a lively argument as she drove, smiles on their faces.

She liked that she could hold his own against the evil aura she couldn't help emitting when he contradicted her.

"Is this-"

"Yeah yeah I know your birthday's this coming Thursday, I'll get you another present."

He grinned.

"You know everything." he said admiringly as he stuffed the shirt into the paper bag.

Yes. She did. When it came to him.

Disturbing in a way but true.

She could tell he favored his dad about the eyes and that he hated being called beautiful too often.

She knew everything except what she felt about him.

So she just pretended they were good friends even though her conscience gave her more than a few pangs about it at night in the form of Josephine.

Hiroshi was dependably on the side of darkness and self-illusion.

She sighed, not noticing the curiously brooding expression on his face as he looked at her.

Damn that creature of light.

"Sunako! Everything looks so.."

"Non-disturbing!" cut in Noi happily, slipping her hand into Takenaga's as they took in the dinner table.

She had laid out a fresh table cloth on which was displayed a simple het hearty Japanese meal.

The food looked delicious as usual and, most uncharacteristically for her, she had set out a small jug of fresh flowers in the middle of the table.

She smiled and shrugged as she placed another dish on the table.

"It's just been a long time since we all ate together. I thought you radiant beings might enjoy a meal like this."

She waved a hand at the table and Noi beamed with pride at how much better Sunako was getting at being a lady.

Tamao was there too so it really felt like a reunion of sorts.

They had just sat down when Kyohei came bounding into the room.

Everyone else noticed that Sunako stiffened and cast a quick glance at the empty seat next to her.

He smiled at everyone and plopped down next to Yuki.

Noi barely suppressed a groan which only made poor Sunako feel worse.

She was obvious she knew. She pretty much expected a 'SEAT WITH ME DAMN YOU' light to flash over her whenever he entered the room.

Didn't he know _anything?_

He must be blinded by his own light, she comforted herself as she dished up.

He always had been straightforward though. Hints were lost on him especially since Sunako wasn't sure what she herself was hinting at anyway.

Noi had once suggested during a previous sleepover that she try to stage a scene with a crying Kyohei so that Sunako could comfort him and make him realize she was THE ONE but Sunako had known better and vetoed it.

Kyohei expressed hurt through violence, not tears.

She could understand that.

She didn't want anyone to know how much she had started craving his companionship so she still threatened him with death even though she was almost used to his face by now.

Noi and Tamao knew though.

They had gotten a little tipsy over liquor filled chocolates courtesy of Tamao at their last sleepover a few weeks back and Noi had insisted Sunako talk to them about Kyohei since, according to one of her girly magazines, this was a surefire way of telling if she liked him or not.

She told them he liked green but not any green, only emerald or spring green.

He liked arguing with the three of them because he had stopped believing in the truth of caring words from any member of the female species long ago.

He was born on the 17th.

He always wondered why girls thought him beautiful when he was so mean to them most of the time.

His eyes were probably the only part of him that resembled his dad.

That didn't mean she liked him though she assured them.

"Sunako!"

She was called back from her reminiscing when Noi called her name.

"It's girly time!" she giggled.

"Yes, the boys can clean up this time." agreed Tamao as she and Noi took Sunako's arms and towed her from the room.

She caught a glimpse of Kyohei staring at her with an inscrutable look on his face before walking away.

Her head started spinning…

"Sunako? You're not breathing!" Noi yelped, recognizing Sunako's fainting symptoms.

She gasped as if she had just emerged from underwater as her friends sat her down with them on the spare room bed. (They NEVER had sleepovers in Sunako's room)

"Sunako? Remember what we were discussing at the last sleepover?"

"Yeah."

She turned red and looked down, her bangs shielding her from them.

"And?" prodded Tamao, her eyes alight with curiosity.

They had left her with warnings to rethink her declaration of neutrality towards Kyohei.

"I forgot to mention…"

"Yes?" demanded Noi eagerly, her eyes sparkly with anticipation, her beauty making Sunako wince.

"He doesn't tell anyone but he's been learning how to play guitar." Sunako mumbled.

The other two girls groaned.

"That wasn't what we were asking you to-"

"I know!" snapped Sunako and they both flinched back as her purple eyes glinted with annoyance.

She sighed and looked back down, face redder than ever.

"He's actually really good at understanding stuff-"

"Except your feelings." interjected Noi impatiently, Tamao nodding in agreement,

Sunako's silence seemed affirmative too.

"You know why I let you two talk me into more spa trips and learning how to use makeup?" asked Sunako at last.

"Every morning I wake up and the first thing I think of is him and how impossibly radiant he is. It bowls me over _every _morning. So I pray the makeup works a miracle and magically makes me slightly less ugly next to him." she mumbled.

The girls kept quiet, their eyes widening in alarm and fear.

If Sunako had been looking at them instead of hiding behind her bangs she would've sensed something amiss.

As it was, she kept on talking, feeling the sudden urge to share the increasingly heavy burden of her confusion and denial with her friends.

Josephine's voice in her head spurred her on.

"So yes I can tell you his favorite color, how he loves to argue and annoy me half to death, how he's so beautiful I still feel like I'm rotting if I stare at him too long or that his eyes sort of look like his dad's."

She took a deep breath.

"But if you want to know if I love him…well I'm pretty sure the answer is no."

"Sunako.." squeaked Noi.

Something in Noi's voice made her whirl around and she felt dread overwhelm her at the sight of none other than Takano Kyohei standing in the doorframe holding her hand phone which she had left downstairs.

She opened her mouth to scream even as her legs moved to help her bolt when Kyohei clapped a hand over her mouth, ignoring the blood flowing from her nose.

This was it, he was going to confess he had just been pitying her, that she made a good pal but ugly girls like her belonged in the darkness alone since he deserved a fellow creature of the light and the shame and the pain would kill her and she'd-

Her train of thought blew up as she felt him brush his lips very lightly against her forehead.

What she could see of his face was as red as her own.

He bent down to whisper in her ear and she braced herself for the reject-

"Liar."

Well, in hindsight, she couldn't really blame Noi and even Tamao for squealing in joy.

* * *

**A/N: I've tried to roughly time the flow of the story with the song as best as I can without making the story stilted or rushing things too much.**

**Be that as it may I'm more than a little dissatisfied with how it turned out so I'd really love your feedback since I have ideas for more songfics. Seeing how this turned out though…well I'm a little reluctant to write them now.**

**If you would, please do read it with the song playing and then give me not so much a review as an evaluation. Then I'll see if I still want to write more songfics. I really want to know how you feel about this!**

**Just roughly let me know what you liked or disliked and what you think of the flow of the story and the way I used the music? If and only if it isn't too much of a bother of course!**

**No matter how short or long, please know in advance that every review leaves me feeling honored that you'd care enough to comment and I want to thank you so much for that since I find it the highest compliment you could pay me as a fellow writer.**

**And if you don't review, thanks a million for reading anyway. I am honored.**

**Sincerely,**

**Brooke Summers.**


End file.
